Behind Closed Doors
by Fergalicious
Summary: Molly Hooper tells the tale no one has ever bothered listening to. Her relationship with Sherlock.
1. Chapter 1

A long time ago. He used to look at me, not for long of course...but he did. He would see me and it was nice. Of course every thing was done under the quiet, private curtains of a random apartment that he would always somehow unlock. We were anonymous. We were silent. But most importantly, we were one.

Outside of these random affections we almost never spoke and that kind of hurt, but I could always make him pay for that behind our closed doors. Actually, there were two times that he showed public affection.

The first was a rainy afternoon, it being London and all, and he was in his "mind palace". I had walked into the lab with the results from the DNA testing of a hair he had found. I quietly slid the clipboard to him, not wanting to bother him. He slowly rose out of his seat and walked over to me. His hands went under my lab coat as he gave me a light kiss. "Thank you, Molly." He had whispered. Back to his seat he went, sighing and reading the clipboard. I left saying nothing.

The second time, I was talking to one of the some other lab worker on a water break. His name was Bryan, new guy, dark blonde hair, and dark green eyes. Somehow or another we had gotten on the subject of relationships. He asked if I was single. My mouth was slightly ajar, not knowing what to say. I was about to say "It's complicated," when I felt a hand wrap around my waist. "No," he said with a piercing stare. Bryan apologized and left. I asked him why he said that. He didn't make any eye contact with me. He mumbled something about Bryan being addicted to meth and that was that.

What I had with Sherlock Holmes, you must understand was not simple and can not be undone. He has made his mark on me and ever since, I have tried to make him come back for more. This is how I, Molly Hooper, somehow in an un-explainable way had a somewhat, almost relationship with the Sherlock Holmes.


	2. Chapter 2

With any story, you have to start at the beginning. When I first met Sherlock Holmes, I was still an intern at the lab. I was supposed to do some paperwork when I heard a loud crash outside the door. Naturally, I ran over and looked through the small, door window. A man was laying on the ground, holding his jaw. He had dark hair and grey eyes. Another man was standing, fists clenched. My jaw dropped at the sight of him. He had dark, curly hair with blue eyes that could send a chill down your back...and those cheekbones must have been carved by God himself. He had on a dark trench coat with a dark blue scarf, neatly tucked in. I opened the door and stepped out. "What happened?" I croaked, barely able to make any sort of vocal noise.

"Nothing that concerns you." The curly haired mystery said, barely glancing at me before walking off.

I stepped over the groaning, bleeding man and trotted after this wonder. "Excuse me, but you can't just...leave a man bleeding in the hallway!" My voice shaked.

"I just said that it DOESN'T concern- oh you're an intern here. I see. My apologies. You'll get used to Anderson and I constantly after each other. It's nothing."

"What? How did you-"

"You have papercuts all over your hands and I know for a fact that only interns do the paperwork here. I have to go now, goodbye." And with a whip of his scarf, he was gone.

The next day, I had put band-aids on my papercuts so no one could see them.

Of course, when I really MET Sherlock, I was treated with a little more respect. I wasn't an intern anymore and it was the third day of my real, first job here at the lab. The normal worker who usually had to "deal" with Sherlock was out on a sick day so naturally, the lab called in one of the most inexperienced and "I'm really nervous please don't fire me" workers (me) to help him with running tests.

"Allison, fetch me the usual equipment and run some tests on this cotton swab." He barked at me, not even realizing that I wasn't Allison.

"Excuse me?" I whispered. He turned around with a menacing gaze but it quickly softened. I recognized him at once. My mysterious man had come back. He was the Sherlock most people complained about. I had no idea but at the same time, I wasn't very surprised.

"You're the intern. Well, obviously not anymore. You just started actually working here a couple days ago and Allison is sick so you get to fill in for her, am I right?" Sherlock gave me the up-down.

"All of that is correct but how did you-"

"I observe and then I deduct, it's what I do," he smirked, "So what's your name?"

"Molly. Molly Hooper." I said with the my cheeks flushing.

Sherlock planted his hands on the table and firmly looked at me, "Well, Molly Hooper, we get to work together today for the first time. I'll tell you what to do and you'll do it so that way I can figure this case out nice and easy. Oh, and in case you didn't know, I'm Sherlock Holmes."


	3. Chapter 3

After that first real day with him, I had accidentally let it slip to Allison that I thought this Sherlock Holmes wasn't so bad. She looked at me in disbelief and told me that if that was what I thought I could take her place. I blushed a little and barely let out a "Really?" when Allison was already typing an email to the boss explaining that I would be switching places with her.

Around the lab, people had come up to me just to talk about how much they despised Sherlock and how annoying he could be. Going on and on about how could I possibly LIKE him. There were a few stories and admits of how some girls (and one man) had fallen for the cheek-boned wonder until they got to know him and I should just stop liking him now.

I didn't of course.

The next few times I was with Sherlock, I had tried to impress him somehow but he made no notice whatsoever (or maybe just didn't voice it). After awhile, I began thinking that maybe I should just give up. This man was asexual to the max, it seemed. Plus, he wasn't much of a talker. Very straightforward and stubborn to figure the case out.

And as any story goes, the girl RIGHT when she's about to give up on her mystery man, he begins to talk and notice. That is what happened with me.

I was tired and starting to get annoyed with how frustrated Sherlock was at me and his case. I set down more equipment for him and was about to go take a very long water break when he spoke.

"Molly, I apologize if my behavior has been haywire but that is how I work."

I stopped in my tracks. Surprised that he had apologized to me. I turned around expecting him to be staring at the wall or in a microscope. He was looking directly at me with eye contact and body pointed towards me. It took me a minute to reply.

"It's...it's uh fine. Really. I just didn't get a good nights rest...that's all." I gave a small smile.

"I'm just making sure. You're very tense and your hair has gotten quite...frizzy since I've been here," he said.

I immediately put my hand to my hair and he chuckled. There was something in his eyes that wasn't there normally. I think it was kindness or happiness or some other positive attitude.

I blushed and mumbled, "I'll let you work now."

"Wait. Molly, since we'll be working together now I think it would be best if we exchanged phone numbers. I prefer texting though." He wasn't looking at me anymore but in the microscope. I still noticed just a hint of pink on his cheeks though.

"Yes. Of course." I wrote down my number and slid it towards him. I finally walked out of the room when I received a text saying. "You forgot your pen. SH"


End file.
